las huellas del amor
by lunitaz-16
Summary: es una historia de mi cabesa loca pesima para hacer resumenes mejor leanlo y acepto tomatasos


**Los personajes de candy candy no son de mi propiedad y si escribo este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro ya que a mi no me gusto el final **

**Es una historia creada en un universo alterno no es la continuación de la serie y es lo que mi loca cabeza llevaba pensando por meses espero que les guste ^_^**

**Las huellas del amor**

**Capitulo I:el inicio de la historia^_^**

Era el 7 de mayo una tarde lluviosa el paseaba como un animal enjaulado esperando el nacimiento de su primer hijo George andry era un gran abogado y experto en los negocios no por algo tenia casi todo el mundo de los negocios en sus pies y sobre todo tenia una esposa que era hermosa de cabellos rubios y ensortijados de lindos ojos azules y unas cuantas pecas se llamaba Rosemary White hija de un gran empresario era cierto que su matrimonio fue un arreglo pero con un año de casados ellos se habían enamorado y se amaban como ninguna pareja en este mundo lo había echo (aun) y esperaban la llegada de su primer hijo ella ya tenia ocho meses y medio de embarazo pero es tarde en especial caía una fuerte lluvia con truenos y relámpagos

Flash back…

Estaban sentados en la sala cada uno haciendo sus cosas cuando de repente algo sucedió

Amor ,amor me siento mal

Que pasa rose , te sientes bien

Pero cuando acabo de decir eso vio a su esposa desmayada en el piso sintió una desesperación única ver a su esposa tirada en el suelo lo único que iso fue cargarla asta su auto y llevarla al hospital en donde los doctores lo único que hicieron fue llevarla a sala de cirugías

Fin del flash back….

Ya habían pasado dos horas y nadie le decía nada el estaba preocupado por la vida de su mas grande amor y de el fruto del amor que se tenían ambos cuando salió el doctor

Usted es el señor andry

Si , si doctor sucedió algo

Si que acaba de ser padre de unos hermosos mellizos

Que dijo?

Que tiene una niña y un niño

Ambos están bien nacieron sanos y fuertes

Y mi esposa esta bien? _Tenia miedo de preguntar_

Si señor la señora esta bien solo que aun sigue dormida por la anestesia se tubo que hacer una cesaría por que la vida de ambos estaba en peligro pero todo ya esta en normalidad

Puedo ver a mis hijos_? Cielos que palabra mas hemos ´mis hijos`_

Si señor

George fue a la sala donde estaban los recién nacidos y vio a lo lejos dos cunitas una rosa y la otra celeste y saben que esos dos pequeños eran sus hijos la nena en especial desde niña tendría una belleza que seria una bendición a la vez que una maldición

Siete años después

Habían pasado los años siete años en realidad los dos niños eran hermosos candice era el nombre de la niña era una hermosa niña de cabellos rizados y rubios y tenia unas cuantas pecas en su nariz idéntica a su madre pero lo que le diferenciaba era sus ojos color esmeralda que había heredado de su padre

Anthony era el nombre del niño era un niño idéntico a su padre de cabellos rubios pero lacios y de hermosos ojos celestes pero no tenia pecas el seria el que siempre estaría al lado de su hermana y la cuidaría a pesar de todo.

Pero Anthony y candice eran el amor de sus padre los querían por igual pero eso si como mellizos que eran ambos estaban unidos por un lazo único nadie sabia como pero estaban unidos si uno se caía el otro lo sentía

Flash back:…

Mama Anthony esta llorando por que se a caído

Que dices candice Anthony esta con tu papa ,amor no te preocupes

Pero me duele la rodilla- _decía señalándose la rodilla_

Haber amor -_decía revisándole –_pero linda no tienes nada

Y en verdad fue eso lo que paso se había caído jugando en el parque y volvió llorando , con una herida en la rodilla

Fin del flash back…..

Desde ese día no dudaron que ambos estaban conectados por un lazo entre hermanos un lazo muy fraternal

Pero ese día de lluvias intensas algo maravilloso le pasaría a candy

Mami ,mami!-_decía candy gritando desde el jardín- _mami!

Su niñera se había descuidado y Anthony dormía

Niña me das un vaso de agua por favor_-decía una anciana que venia caminando en medio de la lluvia_

tome asiento señora que ya le traigo el agua-_mientras decía esto candy corría a la cocina_

tome…señora ,señora –_pero no la vio mas solo había un colgante en forma de corazón –_que será bueno se lo daré a dora-_dora era su nana_

mi niña pero si lo encontraste es tuyo –_decía dándoselo a candice-_te protegerá

niños donde están

papi ,mami-_decía corriendo a abrazarlos-_Anthony aun duerme y no me hace caso

ya ya mi niña vamos a la sala-_decía Rosemary cargando a su hija y llevándosela a dentro-_que esta lloviendo mucho

papi ,mami-_decía Anthony corriendo –_tuve una pesadilla

tranquilo cariño -_decía Rosemary tranquilizando a su hijo-_ya tranquilo amor

miren su madre y yo les tenemos una sorpresa

Que que -_decían los dos bien emocionados-_que es díganos

Nos iremos a Londres el próximo sábado

Por que papi-_preguntando candy -_yo no quiero ir

No mi niña iremos por que me necesitan allá

Además conocerán a la familia –_intentando convencer a sus hijo-_ si niños

La familia andry white se había mudado de Londres hacia estados unidos por negocios y se habían quedado por que hallaron un hogar para sus hijos

En el aeropuerto

Papi no me quiero ir _candice decía con lagrimas en sus ojos-_me asustan los aviones

No mi niña no pasara nada-_rosemary consolando a su hija-_te compro un helada si subes

No llores hermanita estarás con migo -_decia antony abrazando a candice-_y el avión no asusta

la niña se tranquilizo y abordo el avión rumbo a Londres ,pero no sabia que Londres le cambiaria la vida le daría amor y a la vez desamor

**bueno y mi creación ¡! Espero que les guste es el segundo fic que hago y espero que les guste si no estoy dispuesta a recibir tomatazos y lechugasos de parte de ustedes **


End file.
